Super Anime Heroes (ULTIMATE)
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A eight-part mega-anime crossover story I'll make, featuring dozens of favorite anime characters, like Kill La Kill, Sword Art Online, Darling in the Franxx, RWBY, Fate, Gate, Assassination Classroom, Konosuba, One Punch Man, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, K, Comic Girls, and many more!
1. Cast

**A/N: This is a developmental eight-part mega anime crossover story that I would make in the future, based on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy.**

 **Update 1: Added five new characters to the roundup.**

 **Update 2: Added one character.**

 **Update 3: Rearranged a couple characters. Added two final characters (for now), but I will reveal several more inclusions later on.**

 **Update 4: Changed names on Final Super-Attacks.**

 **Prelude  
CAST w/h Final Mega-Attacks**

 **Ryuko Matoi (Senketsu Kisaragi Finale)  
** **Sinon (Sniper-Bow Alicizating Longshot)** **  
** **Kirito Kirigaya (Black Swordsman)  
Artoria Pendragon (EXCALIBUR!)  
Medusa (BREAKER GORGON!)  
** **Zero Two (Golden Strelizia)  
** **Ruby Rose (Crescent Rose)** **  
** **Aqua (Purifying Waterstorm (w/h Eris and Iris))  
Saitama (One Punch Man)** **  
Mako Mankanshoku (Two-Star Uniform Delinquent)  
Satsuki Kuryuin (Junketsu Dusk)  
Tomoyo Kanzaki (Closed Clock Dusk)  
Ragyo Kuryuin (Ultimate Shinja-Koketsu)  
Aikuro Mikisugi (DTR!)  
Luluco (Triggered Space Patrol)  
Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Houka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinigase/Shiro Iori (Elite Upgrade)  
Barazo Mankanshoku (Mankanshoku-Man: Guerilla)  
Asuna Yuuki (Hyper Sleeping Knight)  
Shinnosuke Nomura (Action-Mask)  
Eren Yeager (Titan Eren Rush)  
Leafa (Blades of Alfheim)  
Philia (Razorsharp Dance)  
Klein (The Extreme Reaver)  
Llenn (Operation Overdrive)  
Yuna (Operation Soundwave)  
Rin Tohsaka (A Saber in Shining Armor)  
** **Nagisa Shiota (Koro-Sensei and the Serpent)  
** **Karma Akabane (Devilish Bullet Mark)** **  
Kaede Kayano (Mega Tentacle Strike)  
** **Pina Co Lada (Direct Hit)  
** **Rory Mercury (Direct Hit)** **  
Lelei La Lalena (Magic Staff)  
Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi (Pair-Up (with Shino Kuribayashi))  
Ram and Rem (Twin Power: Oni's Wrath)  
Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern (Magic Kaleidostick Posse)** **  
Yang Xiao Long (Yang Rush)  
Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee (Monochrome Illusion)  
** **Amanda O'Neill (Shiny Rod)** **  
Diana Cavendish (Shiny Rod)  
Akko Kagari (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star)  
Julian Chase/Miranda Worth and Ichigo (Quadriple Mech Finish)  
Kokoro (Genista's Barrage Storm)  
Miku (Argentea)  
Ikuno (Chlorophytum 2.0)  
9'a (Alpha Strike)  
Doraemon (Super Guided Gadget Laser Beam)  
Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky (Straw Hat Pirates)  
Yuuri/Chito (Catastrophe)  
Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro (Beehive)  
Lux Arcadia (Drag Knight Harem Attack)  
Katsuhira Agata (Kiznaiver Finale)  
Aoi Sakurai (Covering Fire)  
Naruto (Send in the Clones)  
Neko (Strain Legends)  
Goku (ULTRA Super Saiyan!)  
Hiro (True Strelizia Apath)  
Darkness (Sharpening Swordstorm (w/h Megumin and Kazuto))  
Hamilton Co Lada (Direct Hit)  
Shino Kuribayashi (Awakening Fistfight)  
Izuku Midoriya (One For All/All for One)  
Ochako Uraraka (Zero Gravity/Meteor Shower)  
Meliodas (Demonic Justice)  
Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti (Rose of Thorns)  
Maria (Powerful Witch Climax)  
Haru Soramachi/Makoto Mitsurugi/Ruby Azumi (Full Blast/Final Edge/Omega Blitz)  
Koizuka Koyume/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa (Bringing Comic-to-Life)  
Mordred (Rebellious Fury)  
Astolfo (Casseur de Logistille)  
Jeanne D'Arc (La Pucelle)  
Alice Zuberg (Underworld Dragon Curse)  
Tony Tony Chopper (Devil Fruit Pirate)  
Cameron MacCloud (Unauthorized Universal Ultimatum)**

 **The story will begin in the next chapter...**


	2. Rex's Ambitious Assignment

**A/N: Even though this may have a continuity situation, since this is the first in my series I'm writing. Rest assured, this will be my favorite entry in the crossover series.**

 **THE SUPER ANIME HEROES ORGANIZATION**

 **7:30 PM**

Rex (my OC played by me), the General President and Creator of the Super Anime Heroes Organization exits the elevator, and approaches a maximum security door. A face ID is shown, scanning Rex's face, and I enter the security code, before it says;

 **Scan complete. ID accepted. Entry allowed.**

The door opens and Rex enters, revealing the room inside to be a control center, where people are researching statistics, searching for new missions and threats, and even looking for new recruits to join.

"Sir! Sir.", the new sergeant OC Connor said to Rex, "Nice to see you, sir. Where have you been?"

Rex simply said calmly, "Oh, been busy. I had a two-to-three-week vacation in New York. Have monitored our anime hero group with helping Ethan deal with The Syndicate (Rogue Nation), met Hellboy and went a couple adventures (Hellboy I & II), been inside a maze by a evil group named WCKD and went through a deadly desert (The Maze Runner and Scorch Trials), AND stopped a cyberterrorist with Dom and his group (Fate of the Furious). That is about six adventures earlier."

"So...where are they now?", Connor questioned, wondering.

Rex turns to Connor, "Well, since Ryuko and Sinon are the leaders of this group, I assigned them for another adventure with Ethan."

"I see.", the sergeant said.

Another, a OC scientist named Samson, comes over, "Rex, thank goodness you're here. On my calculations, there is about eight situations going around just now!", as Rex's calm expression turned a bit surprised. The general president of the organization hesitatingly thinks momentarily as the scientist asks, "What do you think we should do?", and after a few moments, he sighs.

He then tells the two; "I think it's time to go on full measures. Face them head on, one by one.", strategized Rex, "Instead of having, not four. Not five. Not six. But EIGHT. Eight new assignments. What do you think?"

This shocks Connor and Samson for a sec, the former saying, "Okay...? Sounds epic."

"But...but the anime heroes...?", Samson told Rex, "...how many do you want to assign this time?"

Rex closed his eyes, sighs again, and then makes an epic expression, responding;

"Everyone."

His response not only made Connor and Samson reply with only gasps of surprise and dead silence, but also everyone else in the room. People dropped their cups of coffee, their papers, and even their devices.

Rex smiles to this idea, and chuckles, thinking this would be the most ambitious idea yet.


	3. Mission Accepted

Kashmir.

Ethan Hunt was having a private wedding with Julia Meade, an old friend of his; while the Anime Heroes were attending.

Ryuko, Kirito, Sinon, Artoria, Zero Two, Ruby R., Amanda, Aikuro, Mako, Aqua, Saitama and Miku were smiling, alongside with Satsuki, Ragyo, Philia, Leafa, Katsuhira, Diana, Pina, Rory, Klein, Hiro, Hamilton, Shinnosuke, Blake & Weiss, Yang, Nagisa, Rin, Kayano, Karma, Barazo, Lelei, Ichigo, Asuna, Darkness, Goku, Yuuri, Chito, Kokoro, Doraemon, Llenn, Luffy, Nami, Roronoa, Brook, Neko, Chitoge, Tsugumi, Luluco, Eren, Ikuno, Naruto, Tuka, Yao, Lux, Nui, Ira, Uzu, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu, Shiro, Illya & Chloe, Izuku, Meliodas, Panache, Bozes, Maria, Haru S., Makoto M. and Ruby A., watching the wedding as well.

"Do you, Ethan Hunt, take Julia, to be your lawful wedded wife?", said the mysterious figure making vows.

Ethan says, "I do."

"To have, to hold, to love, cherish, honor and protect?"

"I do."

"To shield from terrors known and unknown?", the figure darkly vows, which Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and the rest of the Anime Heroes were slightly alarmed, "To lie, to decieve?, to live a double life, to fail to prevent her abduction, erase her identity, force her into hiding, take away all she had known..."

Ethan said, "Stop."

"...in a selfish, futile, fleeting..."

"Stop..."

"...attempt to escape your true self?

The agent says again, "Please, stop."

Ryuko told her fellow hero friends quietly, "I don't like where this is going...", glaring suspiciously.

"And Julia, do you choose to accept?", the mysterious figure asks, which Ethan nodded and said no to Julia.

As all the Anime Heroes witness, Lux Arcadia glared at this and suddenly felt something.

A premonition.

Images flash through his mind as we see a nuke explosion, incinerating Ethan and Julia, and engulfing the heroes such as Ryuko, Sinon, Leafa, Hiro, Ragyo, Ichigo, Maria, Zero Two, Goku, Artoria and many others.

When the premonition finishes, Lux then alertingly yelled to his friends, "GUYS!"

Julia, back with the vows, then said, "I do."

Then a nuke explodes far in the distance.

While Ethan sees this in slight horror, saying, "No...", turning to the figure to reveal to be Solomon Lane, the villain he and the Anime Heroes defeated last time.

"You all should have killed me.", Solomon Lane says, mentioning about him and the Anime Heroes, the latters who are now attempting to escape the blast.

Seeing the nuclear explosion blast wave approaching quickly, Ethan then embraces Julia tightly, just before the blast reaches him and incinerates them both to dust.

As for the Anime Heroes, everyone attempts to run away as Ryuko and Sinon were the first to be engulfed by the deathwave, screaming furiously.

"RYUKO! SINON!", Lux and Artoria yelled, before they were both engulfed too.

Leafa and Hiro, running as fast as they could with the others, were engulfed.

Goku, running superhumanly fast with a few others, attempts to save Zero Two, but the blastwave engulfs her and Goku.

Maria jumps on her staff and tries flying high to avoid the deathwave, but gets inundated.

Ichigo and Ragyo also were running but the blast catches up to them.

Asuna and Luluco try escaping on the latter's gun-shaped spaceship, but were caught by the blast.

Others like Saitama, Kokoro, Ikuno, Haru S., Makoto M., Ruby A., Philia, Barazo, Katsuhira, Amanda, Diana, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Klein, Pina, Rory, Lelei, Tuka, Yao, Hamilton, Aqua, Darkness, Aikuro, Mako, Miku, Chitoge, Doraemon, Naruto, Neko, Tsugumi, Illya & Chloe, Luffy, Nui, Izuku, Meliodas, Panache, Bozes and the rest were all unable to escape, inundated by the explosion.

Except for team RWBY.

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss were going as fast as they can, the latter three holding onto Ruby while the leader uses her Crescent Rose as speed power along with Yang's Ember Cecila. The four attempt to travel supersonic, trying to lose the nuclear deathwave.

"C'mon! Faster, Ruby! IT'S GAINING UP ON US!", Blake and Weiss shrieked.

Ruby struggled, "Ugh...I can't keep this up much longer!", sweating intensifyingly.

"Don't give up! We're running out of time!", Yang worryingly panics.

The leader of team RWBY was stressfully using Crescent Rose for more speed, but the explosion deathwave was coming closer and closer to team RWBY.

Ruby screamed stressfully as the deathwave neared, heat burning up and risking on the brink of certain doom.

" **RUBY!** "

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** ", Ruby screamed in fear shortly, jolting and sweating, waking up in a safe room. Ruby breathed in and out slowly, her heart beating at a very fast rate.

She turned to see Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Kirito, Artoria, Amanda, Aikuro, Mako, Aqua, Saitama, Miku, Satsuki, Ragyo, Philia, Leafa, Katsuhira, Diana, Pina, Rory, Klein, Hiro, Hamilton, Shinnosuke, Nagisa, Rin, Kayano, Karma, Barazo, Lelei, Ichigo, Asuna, Darkness, Goku were all sleeping in one side of the room, while her friends Yang, Blake and Weiss, with other heroes Yuuri, Chito, Kokoro, Doraemon, Llenn, Luffy, Nami, Roronoa, Brook, Neko, Chitoge, Tsugumi, Luluco, Eren, Ikuno, Naruto, Tuka, Yao, Lux, Nui, Ira, Uzu, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu, Shiro, Illya & Chloe, Izuku, Meliodas, Panache, Bozes, Maria, Haru, Makoto and Ruby A. sleeping in the other side of the room alongside Ethan Hunt.

It had only been a nightmare.

It turns out Ethan Hunt had the same dream, waking up at the same time but didn't scream, instead bravely grabbing his gun for protection.

Ethan Hunt and the Anime Heroes were currently residing temporarily in a safe house in Belfast. It had been two years since they detained Solomon Lane and stopped the rogue nation, the Syndicate, and three weeks after they stopped the cyberterrorist with the help of Dom and his gang (they travelled from one dimension to another, skipping the events in between for continuity).

Ruby's scream did not wake Ethan up, but also Ryuko, Sinon and the rest.

Ryuko slept with Satsuki and Mako, yawning as she said, "What's the matter, Ruby? Something happen?", waking up with her two friends.

"No. It was...just a very bad dream.", Ruby Rose said.

Kirito stretched when getting up, "Are you sure?", waking up from his sleep with Asuna.

"It must be a nightmare.", Artoria and Rin suppose.

Sinon was sleeping with Leafa, saying tiredly, "Really? I have bad dreams in the past. What was it about?"

"Yeah. What was it?", Zero Two woke up and said.

Goku got up, "We're okay to hear it. Just not for the faint of heart."

"You just had to say it, did you? Are you saying my heart's not feeling right?", asked Barazo, glaring at Goku.

Goku apologized, "No, I wasn't talking about you. It's all a joke."

"Oh.", Barazo realized, "So when's breakfast?"

Naruto, Luffy and Neko checked the time, the former saying, "It's 4:30 in the morning."

"Are you kidding me? This early?", Pina said after waking up with Lelei she had slept with.

Ryuko calmed, "Okay, let's talk about that later? First, what did you dream about, Ruby?"

"I dreamt there was a wedding somewhere...and I saw the same guy we defeated last time...", recounted Ruby Rose.

Aqua and Saitama raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"Solomon Lane. He's still alive. He's still in captivity though.", Ruby massaged her forehead.

Yang woke up by Luluco humorously knocking her on the head, "That was a good nap...and what's with Solomon Lane we're talking about?"

"She had a bad dream. Me and Weiss heard every word.", Blake describes.

Weiss said for Blake, "We're not the only ones who woke up when you screamed waking up."

"And? What next?", Mako and Satsuki asks.

Ruby continues, "...and then Lux warned us quickly and...a nuclear bomb exploded..."

"I warned you?", Lux Arcadia said, "Sometimes I can have premonitions like last time. Like when I saw one of our friends betrayed us."

Eren said to Lux, "Man, that was a dark time."

"And a nuclear bomb?", Maria thought, "What is it?"

Ryuko said, "It's a nuclear weapon that contains radiation and heat, which creates a huge explosion when detonated, which can destroy cities and kill lots of people."

"Dark.", Izuku and Meliodas both stated.

Ruby started tearing up worryingly and sadly, "...and...and...the death wave was coming closer...you all died..."

"Come on, Ruby, it was only just a dream-", her sister Yang tried comforting her.

The leader of RWBY bellowed anguishly, "WE ALL DIED!", tears rolling down her face, crying. "We all died...and then I woke up..."

"Oh, Ruby.", Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two and the rest all solemnly felt bad, Ryuko then coming over and hugging Ruby, the leader of the group saying, "We promise it will never happen. Ever. We're all here. We're not going to die. As long as we stick together and stay strong, nothing will stop us.", while all the other Anime Heroes (like Sinon, Kirito, Artoria, Neko, Naruto, Goku and the rest) came and hugged Ruby.

Luluco and Katsuhira both said, "Surely, all of us are special. We can be fast, we can be powerful, and we can even be superhuman within."

"We've been through the most impossible assignments, through any desert and any storm...", Pina said.

Lelei said, "We soared to new heights..."

"...met Hellboy and took a couple adventues with him...", Haru, Makoto and Ruby A. all smiled.

Rory and Tuka recounted, "...and we even exploded a friggin' submarine!"

"And besides, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, or for Rex.", Yang, Blake and Weiss all said.

Ruby wipes her tears, "Thanks, guys. I knew I can count on all of you. Especially for my team."

 _Knock-knock-knock-knock._

"Who is it? Meow?", Neko asked.

Chitoge confusingly said, "Who could that be?"

Ryuko and Sinon quietened, "Wait here. We'll come to the door with Ethan.", as the two get up, get dressed and go with Ethan, the latter with gun in-hand, going downstairs slowly to the door.

With Ryuko's scissor blade and Sinon's sniper rifle at the ready with Ethan's gun put against the door, they unlock it and...

...two generals appear at the door. One a delivery man and another a familiar face, in the shadows.

"Fate whispers to the warrior.", the delivery man said.

Ethan Hunt told, "There's a storm coming."

"The virtue shall outmatch the vice...", the other figure said to Ryuko and Sinon.

Ryuko and Sinon recognize the voice, saying, "...and the good shall smite the evil."

"And the warrior whispers back.", the delivery man said.

Ethan Hunt comes to the light and says, "I am the storm."

"Stay together...", Ryuko and Sinon courageously recited as they two come to the light also.

Then the other figure came closer to the light and reveals to be Rex.

"...Heroes forever.", Rex finished the secret code recitation.

Ryuko and Sinon smile, "Rex."

"Girls.", the president and creator said, hugging the two leaders of the anime heroes tightly.

At the same time, the delivery man gives Ethan Hunt a confidential package from his knapsack before leaving. When Ryuko and Sinon bring Rex inside, Ethan closes the door.

"Everyone! Guess who we've got?", Ryuko gladly said.

Neko meowed in excitement, "Is it a new recruit joining us? Please say so?"

"Nope, Rex is here!", Sinon announced, as Rex (my OC) comes up the stairs and waved to all the Anime Heroes.

Aqua and Darkness both said, "Rex's back!"

"How were you?", Miku and Kokoro both asked.

Ruby R. and Zero Two eagerly questions, "What did you do when you were gone?"

"What's our next assignment?", Mako, Asuna and Leafa all said.

Rex chuckles, "Okay, okay. No need to ask so many questions. I'm here. One at a time, though.", sitting down to talk to the Anime Heroes.

"First, what's the new mission?", Saitama said with a glad grin.

Rex answered, "You know in the past where you went on three, four and even six assignments previously?", all the anime characters nodding, "Well, I made a proposition. Instead, I'm assigning you all to go on EIGHT assignments this time."

"Whoa!", Ryuko, Kirito, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria, Amanda and Aikuro all said, "That's an epic longshot. About two more than last time."

The Super Anime Heroes Organization president continues, "Next, I'm modifying all of you specially for this assignment. Some of you will be given new outfits while your old ones will still be used for espionage or fashion purposes, a couple of you will be given additional recruits to your side, and most of your final super-attacks you have spirited and used in-battle from the past two adventures, will be upgraded or changed beneficially."

"Awesome!", Mako, Aqua, Saitama and Miku all said.

Nagisa Shiota asked, "Are there new characters joining soon?"

"Yes. There may be a lot. Not crazy kind of lot, but some kind of a lot.", he detailed.

Goku and Naruto both request, "So, with Ethan Hunt right now...is this the start of our first of the eleven assignments?"

"Yes, indeed. And I'll be monitoring and coming with you guys once again.", Rex announced.

Satsuki and Leafa sweetly said, "It's always exciting when you're around."

"I know. Oh, and the codename for this mission is now called...Ultimate. Last time was New, this is the BIG one.", the creator of the Anime Heroes organization said.

Ryuko and Maria question with raised eyebrows, "What do you mean by that...?"

"...Everyone. Everyone will be assigned the mission. The recruits from the past and the present, even the future recruits will join.", added Rex.

Pina and Lelei say in unison, "You mean all our other friends will be joining again?", as Rex nodded, "We're all in this together."

"I'll say further details. Now, let's see how Ethan's doing.", Rex said to everyone, as they see Ethan Hunt open the package to show a book named Homer's Odyssey.

The secret agent opens it to find a projection system with a secret circle on top for triggering the film reel. Ethan presses the circle as the nano-tech pricks his finger for blood, identifying Ethan. The light for projection turns on, starting the presentation as Ethan, Rex and the Anime Heroes watch;

 **Good evening, Mr. Hunt and Anime Heroes. The anarchist Solomon Lane. Since you all captured him two years ago, his absence from the World Stage has had unintended consequences. His syndicate of rogue covert operatives continues to wreak havoc around the globe. The CIA's Special Activities Division has relentlessly hunted Lane's elite network of hostiles but many remain unknown and at large. The remnants of this extremist splinter cell referred to themselves as, The Apostles. They have sinced adopted a policy of tariff for hire, making them an even greater threat. They are responsible for the recent smallpox outbreak in Indian-controlled Kashmir, along the borders of China and Pakistan, threatening one-third of the world's population. The epidemic is being contained, but intelligence would indicate that a new client has hired the Apostles for a more ambitious operation. They have been contacted by this man, an unidentified extremist known only by the code name John Lark. Author of this apocalyptic manifesto, calling for the destruction of the current world order. It is believed Lark is responsible for the disappearance of Norwegian nuclear weapons specialist Nils Delbruuk; Dr. Delbruuks' security clearance was revoked after he expressed fiercely and to religious views. Meanwhile, the Apostles have been in contact with elements of the Western European Underworld, who are in possession of three plutonium cores stolen from a missile base in Eastern Russia. This would indicate that John Lark and the Apostles are working together to acquire functioning nuclear weapons. NEST estimates that a man with Delbruuks' knowledge using the materials in play could complete three nuclear weapons in as little as 72 hours. These devices would be man-portable and deployable anywhere on Earth overnight. In the hands of John Lark and the Apostles, these weapons represent an unprecedented threat to countless millions. Your mission should you choose to accept it, is to prevent the Apostles from acquiring plutonium using any means at your disposal. If you or any members of your Anime Heroes team or your IMF team are caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Good luck, Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon, and heroes. This message will self-destruct in five seconds.**

As the projection turns off, Rex quietly says counting down, "Three. Two. One."

The projection simply self-destructs with smoke from the book without explosions. Most of the Anime Heroes look at each other, smile and nodded.

"Okay everyone. We're going to Berlin.", Ryuko and Sinon planned for all their friends.

Rex proudly told, "That's my girl."


	4. Plutonium

Berlin.

The Anime Heroes arrive in a couple big cars, and stop where Ethan Hunt, Rex, Benji Dunn, and a few other guests were waiting, for not just them, but also the Apostles so they could trade the plutonium, with Ethan posing for John Lark in order to intercept the cores for the IMF.

As the two big cars park, Ryuko comes out wearing her Senketsu Senjin outfit. Sinon also comes out wearing her Alicization outfit, alonsgide Leafa, Asuna and Kirito. All the others are wearing their original outfits like always, getting out of the car and gathering.

"Ryuko. Nice outfit. Looks...badass.", Sinon commented.

Ryuko said, "This, it's to dedicate my friend Senketsu back home. Yours looks revolutionary. Like if past and future came together."

"Talk about The Legend of Leafa, Super Ryuko.", sarcastically said Mako.

Rex nods, "Glad you can all make it tonight. We just got your new additional recruits, Luffy, Haru, Makoto and Ruby Azumi."

"Who?", the four, as well as Luffy's friends Nami, Roronoa and Brook asked Rex.

The first four guests turn around, comes into the light and reveals to be Usopp, Nico Robin, Sanji and Franky.

"Usopp! Nico!", surprised Luffy.

Nami cheers, "Sanji! Franky!", the One Piece characters group hugging.

"That's right. All in all, you have seven additional members, Luffy. And as for you three...", smiled Rex compassionately.

The last three turn to reveal Haru, Makoto and Ruby A.'s friends Namino Murakami, Makiko Maki and Maiko Sakura.

"Namino! Makiko! Maiko!", Haru, Makoto and Ruby A. all shouted in happiness, hugging in a six-membered manner.

Rex nodded and smiled for them, "Yes, your friends are here. Haru and Namino will be both Brawlers with melee and martial art abilities, Makoto and Makiko will be both Swordfighters with given specialty power swords, and Ruby A. and Maiko will both be Gunners with laserbeam gun weapons."

"Wow. You must be going at it a lot now.", Ruby Rose and her sister Yang both said.

The President of the Super Anime Heroes Organization excuses, "Not gonna be tired. Except for sleeping. I'm happy to do the impossible for everybody. Your final super-attacks are updated and upgraded now, we should test a few soon."

"Deal.", Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two and Ruby Rose said.

Benji at the meantime said to Ethan, "He's late. He's never late."

"He'll be here.", Ethan Hunt told his friend.

The IMF agent says, "I don't like it. There's something about this guy, he really gives me the creeps."

"Okay, just relax."

"I'm relaxed."

"You don't sound relaxed. Rex, Ryuko, Sinon, anyone of you guys, does he sound relaxed?", Ethan Hunt joked, recieving shrugs from Rex and the Anime Heroes team at the same time humorously.

Rex cracked up, "Not that we know of."

"Okay, Luther, how about you, does he sound relaxed?", Ethan jokes again, even though Luther wasn't there at the moment.

Luther was revealed to be in a truck monitoring them for the plutonium trade, confirming, "He sounds terrified."

"Please, I'm not terrified, I just have a bad feeling at all.", The IMF agent said to Luther through transmission.

Luther continued through transmission as Ryuko, Sinon, Goku, Naruto and the rest heard with Ethan and Benji, "I thought you said you were relaxed."

"It's entirely possible to be relaxed and extremely uneasy at the same time.", Benji spoke.

Ethan kids with Benji, "Yes, sir."

"You all do it all the time.", Ethan's friend accuses to both Ethan and the Anime Heroes.

"No we don't.", Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon claimed.

Benji told, "You all do."

Luther transmits, "No, they doesn't.", recieving a few chuckles from the Anime Heroes and Ethan.

"I'm suppossed to believe that you're all perfectly relaxed. Right here. Now, imagine, a dark alleyway, waiting to by black-market plutonium from a psy-", worried Benji.

Ethan and Ryuko assure, "Benji. I won't let anything happen to you.", the latter including, "Or even anyone of us."

"See, Benji, you're perfectly safe.", Luther said in transmission, thus causing the Anime Heroes group to burst out laughter while Ethan smiles.

Benji sarcastically says, "That's easy for you to say, you're in the van."

"Well, you want to be in the field, tough guy.", Luther said in the van to Benji through audio transmission.

The IMF agent said, "And tonight, Luther, I would like to be in the van."

"Okay, talk about that later...", Sinon said, as she and Ethan said to everyone, "He's here."

Everyone said, "Got it.", Luffy saying to Nico, Sanji, Usopp and Franky, "I'm so proud you all came...", beginning to walk over to where the meeting will be.

The Anime Heroes, Ethan and Benji walk over to the approaching cars parking, revealing to be some of the Apostles terrorists, aiming their guns towards them.

When Ethan and Benji look at each other, the former, Ryuko and Sinon said through transmission in the van Luther is in, "Have that money ready, Luther."

"Copy.", Luther responds, who looks at the bag of money on his side in the van, and zips it up for the trade.

The power in the van turns off.

"Ethan, do you copy? Anime Heroes, do you copy?", asked Luther, starting to get wary.

Wanting to go help Ethan, Benji and the Anime Heroes, he rushes and opens the van door...

...and one of the Apostles terrorists has his gun aimed on his head.

* * *

Back at the trade nearby, the representative of the Apostles terrorists comes over.

Ethan asks, "We finally gonna do this or not?"

"The plutonium?", Ryuko and Sinon dealt with the Apostles rep.

The rep walks over to our heroes, saying, "I have survived in this business with the help of a voice in my head. This voice is never wrong, whenever I meet all of you...it tells me the same thing."

"What's that?", questioned Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two and Ruby Rose.

The Apostles rep answers, "Nothing."

"Oh, it's a secret, we guess? A total mystery.", Artoria, Nagisa and Kirito suspiciously pondered.

Ethan dealt again, "We're here to do business. Tell the voice to flip a coin."

Hesitating, the rep turns away and signals, one of the Apostles approaching with a briefcase.

As the rep nods, the Apostles terrorist opens it up and reveals the three plutonium cores.

"Voila...", Satsuki, Leafa and Asuna said, smiling at their coming accomplishment.

Ragyo said, "Benji, Shinnosuke, check the radiation. Could be true or false."

"On it.", Shinnosuke Nohara said, he and Benji coming over with radiation detectors, touching the cores with beryllium rods and showing high radiation levels.

The Apostles rep asked, "What's that."

"This is a beryllium rod, which is causing a reaction with the plutonium inside the core.", described Benji and Shinnosuke, testing the radiation with the rods for a moment or two, the Anime Heroes exchanging smiles. Shinnosuke gives a thumbs up as Benji said, "That's them."

Llenn hugs Sinon, "Let's get this over with!"

"The money?", the Apostle rep said.

Ethan and Ryuko nod, then copied, "...Money.", the latter saying in a promising serious manner, "Rest assured, it's coming.", the two saying in another moment, "Bring the money.", to Luther through transmission, but unknowingly no response. Ethan, Benji, Ryuko, Sinon, Rex and the rest turn around, as the two protagonists again said, "Luther, bring the money."

"This isn't gonna end well.", Rex doubts.

Chitoge and Tsugumi shiver in suspense, the former saying to the representative, "The money will come, just give a minute. It'll come and we'll have the plutonium!", as Ethan, Benji, Rex, Ryuko, Sinon and the other Anime Heroes turn back to face them.

"We're gonna need that money, Luther.", Ethan said, abit wary.

Ryuko gritted, "Please.", reaching into her back pocket without them noticing...

"Kill them.", the Apostle rep ordered his men when he loses his patience.

Ryuko growled, "Fine, have it your way.", as she pulls out a Final Super-Attack Ball (a special magic device that when it's destroyed or crushed by the user, they use their final super-attack as an ability to kill or defeat enemies), her eyes turning rainbow as she unleashes (the first in the story) her final super-attack, **Senketsu Kisaragi Finale**.

"Oh yeah!", Ryuko said in a splitsecond, her hair turning super-saiyan yellow this time (unlike the past two installments her hair stays the same color) and in her Kisaragi form, battle-crying as she unleashes a fury of flames towards the Apostles terrorists with her scissor-blades.

The Apostle rep said in anger, "Je-", before he and the other two Apostles terrorists were wiped out from the super-attack, but managed to spare the suitcase (with the plutonium cores unaffected).

Once Ryuko quickly changed back to normal from her super-attack, Benji, Zero Two, Ichigo and team RWBY said, "We got it!", all the heroes avoiding the gunfire and hiding behind pillars, most of them with Ethan including Ryuko, Sinon and the others, while Benji with the suitcase on the other side is with Zero Two, Ichigo, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss.

"Luther, do you copy! Come in!", Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon spoke.

Klein and Rin exclaim, "What's taking him so long?!"

"Luther's not here right now.", transmitted an anonymous person, "What can the Apostles do for you...Hunt and the Anime Heroes?"

Ryuko and Ethan ask, "What do you want?"

"You can't escape. Give us the plutonium, and walk away.", the anonymous Apostles terrorist transmits.

Sinon threatened, "Why the hell would we do that?"

"Benji, guys, get the car.", Ethan told, gunfire shot near the pillar said seven are at.

The other agent, Zero Two and RWBY said to their friends, "I don't think we can do that."

"Benji, guys, get the car.", firmly repeated Ryuko, Mako, Satsuki and Barazo, the latter serious.

Benji then quickly drops the suitcase and uses his technology to start the car, driving it automatically, down the lane and on the left across where the two cars the Anime Heroes were parked, the car door opening.

Ichigo, Blake and Weiss also help throw the suitcase to the car, and succeeds...only to land near the car and accidentally hits Yuuri's head.

"Hey!", Yuuri exclaimed.

Ichigo called out, "Sorry!"

"Let's go-", Meliodas and Izuku said, before someone interrupted.

The anonymous person arrives far from our heroes and spoke, "We'll make you a deal, Hunt and Anime Heroes. Give us the plutonium, and we won't kill your friend."

Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and the other Anime Heroes peek and saw their worst fear in that situation realized.

Luther was held at gunpoint by the Apostles terrorist.

"Don't you do it, guys! Not for me!", feared Luther.

They hesitate for this decision, looking at the suitcase and the car.

They would either escape with the cost of one life. Or they would save one and threaten the cost of millions.

The Apostle terrorist spoke again, "I'm gonna count to three. One...Two..."

"Luther...", Ethan said whilst hiding behind the pillar with the others, "We're sorry.", before coming out...

The Apostle says, "Three-"

 **BANG! BANG!**

...Ethan takes his gunshots to the enemy while Luther fell to the ground.

The Apostle terrorist escapes while the two remaining henchmen were still shooting towards our heroes.

"CHARGE!", Ryuko shouted, as all the Anime Heroes, ran to battle.

While Ethan comes over and checks Luther to see if he's okay, Aikuro Mikisugi rushes towards one of the enemies, pulling out a Final Super-Attack Ball, crushing it and activating his ability. He grabs him by the back of his head after avoiding the bullets, hitting him with his kneecap, starting his Final Super-Attack, originally **Super Teacher** , but now changed to **DTR!**.

The Apostle enemy was sent to a dark void, where Aikuro appears with his Dotonbori Roto (better known as DTR) with a swarm of Life-Fibers enveloping the enemy, thus destroying him, and Aikuro transporting back to reality in the process.

The other Apostle enemy, Ryuko says to Satsuki, "Sis! It's your turn, now!", the latter nodding as she dodges the bullets as well, tossing a Final Super-Attack Ball, breaking it and both starting and gaining her ability, **Junketsu Dusk**.

She uses Junketsu's Life-Fiber Override as well as her sword, killing the enemy, and finishing Satsuki's Super-Attack.

In the meantime when the Super Anime Heroes finish this short battle, Ethan sees that Luther has put a bulletproof vest on, saying to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do.", as Ethan and Rex help by applying pressure to avoid wounds.

"Well, good.", Luther replied, okay, as Ryuko, Sinon, Rex and Ethan help Luther up, coughing.

Rex blessed, "You're gonna be okay. We know it."

"Okay?", Ethan asks once more.

Luther supposed, "I should be dead."

"You aren't.", Pina and Lelei told him.

Benji thought, "We should all be dead."

"We aren't!", Rory and Tuka Luna corrected, as the two and Ethan question, "Why aren't we?"

Ryuko and Maria thinked out loud, "Except..."

"Where's the plutonium?", Rex and Luther inquired to both Hunt and the Anime Heroes.

Both girls gasp in realization, saying, "The cores!", as they both turn around along with Ethan, as they led the Anime Heroes, Rex, Benji and Luther back where they last saw the plutonium.

By the time they came where the three cars...

It wasn't there anymore.

"It's gone.", Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon said, the Anime Heroes shocked as they, Benji and Luther came over.

The suitcase was gone.


	5. The Setup

**A/N: Our first new characters is coming at the end of this chapter!**

 ** _If you're just joining us, three massive explosions have gone off simultaneously and what appears to be a coordinated attack. This image is live in Rome looking toward the Vatican and is as close as our cameras can get. It is believed that the Pope was in residence at the time of the blast. Also live, we're looking at Jerusalem from just outside the city. Also live, the holy city of Mecca, from the USS Ronald Reagan in the Red Sea off the coast of Saudi Arabia. Radiation has been detected, indicating that nuclear weapons were used in these unspeakable attacks._**

As the CNN News' Situation Room with Wolf Blitzer was saying this breaking news broadcasting the aftermath of the three nuclear explosions, Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and the rest of the Anime Heroes listen to this, reflecting on their failure to obtain the three plutonium cores. Ruby Rose sheds tears of failure when she listens to the news report on TV. Goku and Naruto facepalmed, Saitama and Aqua look at one another as well as Darkness and Ichigo.

"Ethan? Guys?", Luther said to them off-screen, "It's done.", while the CNN News continued the report.

Amanda O'Neill glared at this situation, "We need to negotiate Delbruuk."

* * *

In a hospital room, Dr. Delbruuk was on the hospital bed, waking up and hearing the CNN report on the TV, Wolf Blitzer reporting;

 ** _Early reports suggests the weapons used would require a highly specialized knowledge that very few people possess._**

Trying to get up, Delbruuk notices his left hand was handcuffed to the hospital bed.

 ** _Professionals now ask who would attack all three of these holy sites and why. The attacks occured at precisely the same time, just over an hour ago at 4 AM Eastern Time. Within minutes of the attack, Congress ordered an emergency recess in the capital building that was evacuated..._**

As Delbruuk watched the news, his expression suddenly turned into faint laughter, meaning he was the one who may have caused it with the Apostles.

Outside the secured hospital room, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria, Kirito, Amanda, Aikuro, Mako, Aqua, Saitama, Miku, Pina, Nagisa, Neko, Luffy, Goku and Naruto as well as Ethan and Luther, arrive, the security door opening for them as the twenty go in.

"Would you excuse us please?", politely requested Luther, Kirito, Pina and Nagisa, who then said, "Dr. Delbruuk."

Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon said, "We know who you are. We read the manifesto we found in your lab.", Luther giving Delbruuk the confidential manifesto reports.

Delbruuk looks at the confidential files, showing the holy sites the explosions were taken place, the design for the nuclear plutonium bombs and the manifesto, reciting, "There's never been peace without first a great suffering. The greater the suffering, the greater the peace.", saying to the heroes, "See, this will unite them...hmm? When they read this manifesto, they'll all understand-"

"Nobody's gonna read that manifesto. Ever. We can promise you that.", Ryuko, Sinon and Ethan told the scientist on the hospital bed.

Delbruuk asked more questions, "What day is it? How long have I been in here?"

"What's the last time you remember?", interrogated Luther, Artoria and Kirito.

Dr. Delbruuk said, "I-I was driving...someone hit me."

"That was two weeks ago.", Zero Two and Ruby Rose corrects with Ethan to the doctor.

"Two weeks?"

"Two weeks.", Ethan and Amanda firmly repeated to him.

Luther held a phone of Delbruuk's, asking along with Mako and Miku, "This is yours, isn't it? It's how a law communicated with you."

"...Lark...", Delbruuk uttered.

Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and Amanda said, "John Lark. We know all about him."

"You all know nothing."

"There's information on this phone that could lead us to him, and you have the passcode.", Luther, Pina and Nagisa said to Delbruuk.

Delbruuk threats, "You think Lark is the enemy? You, well, whoever you guys are, all of you are the enemy. You're why the system survives. Why does suffering goes on-"

"Shut up.", mildly annoyed Ethan, Sinon and Ryuko, "We don't care about you. We want Lark."

Luther, Neko and Luffy queries, "What if we make a deal?"

"No, there's no deal. Luther, Pina, Nagisa, Neko, Luffy, Goku and Naruto, step outside.", Ethan said to them.

Ryuko, Sinon and Amanda berate, "Enough talking for this asshole. Let's beat the shit out of him!", as the three and Ethan threat to beat up Delbruuk, but is stopped by Pina, Zero Two and Ruby Rose, Nagisa, Kirito and Artoria, Aikuro, Aqua and Saitama, and Luther respectively, while Mako, Miku, Luffy, Goku, Neko and Naruto watch, and Delbruuk became a bit startled by this.

"Give us five minutes with this guy.", Ethan told his IMF friend, while Ryuko, Sinon and Amanda said the same thing to their friends.

Luther, Kirito, Ruby R., Zero Two, Artoria and Nagisa resists them, "Ethan, girls, this is not who we are! We can't let you guys do that, that's not who we are!"

"Just bear with him for a couple more minutes and we'll find out more where this John Lark is!", Pina peacefully strategized, cautious.

Ethan angered, "Maybe we need to reconsider that."

"We don't want to let him go away with this!", Ryuko and Sinon yelled.

Nagisa cries and tears up while resisting them trying to beat Delbruuk up, "Ryuko, Sinon. Please."

"What if they read the manifesto on the air?", demanded Luther, Neko and Naruto nicely.

Delbruuk thought, "What? You can do that?"

"We can do it with a phone call.", Luther and Aikuro grunted resisting Ethan and Amanda respectively.

Delbruuk looks at the CNN Wolf Blitzer report on the news, "Well, if he reads Lark's manifesto..."

"No...", said Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and Amanda, still angry towards the scientist, the latter three said, "Wolf Blitzer. Delbruuk, you wouldn't dare..."

He says then, "...I'll give you the passcode.", smiling and eventually laughing.

"NO!", yelled Ryuko, Sinon and Amanda in a second, as the three and Ethan try to almost reach Delbruuk in order to give him a beating, but their friends resist them as well as Mako, Luffy, Goku and Miku helping out, while Delbruuk laughs quietly.

Luther, Mako, Saitama, Goku and Luffy told the four, "Think, Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and Amanda. Think of the greater good, please."

"You do that.", said Delbruuk when he finished laughing.

After this, Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and Amanda stop struggling, the latter three saying, "Fine.", letting go of their friends while Delbruuk laughs quietly again, "Just as long as he shuts the hell up.", while Ethan pulls out his phone and calls.

"Sir. No, we won't cooperate. Yes, sir. If we read the manifesto. On the air.", Ethan said, before passing the phone to Ryuko as he sits down.

Ryuko calls, "We're sorry. Pleasure doing business. Bye.", hanging up and giving the phone back to Ethan.

Luther goes to the table where the TV remote was at, and he helps turn the volume higher, as Ryuko, Sinon, Ethan, Luther, Zero Two, Ruby R., Amanda, Kirito, Delbruuk and the other dozen Anime Heroes listen to the TV report.

 _ **...trading and global markets plummeted. Stand by, I'm told we're about to get some additional information.**_

Wolf Blitzer, on the report, was given the manifesto, who read while Delbruuk leans closer to listen carefully, who eventually becomes surprised;

 _ **I've just been handed a document from Nils Delbruuk, a nuclear weapons specialist who claims to have built the weapons used in these attacks. I've been asked to read this manifesto in it's entirety. There has never been peace without first a great suffering. The greater the suffering, the greater the peace. As mankind is drawn to the self-destruction like a moth to the candle, the so-called defenders of peace, the church, the government, the law, worked tirelessly to save humanity from itself.**_

When Delbruuk laughs quietly when hearing the news, Luther hands him Delbruuk's phone as he puts the passcode in, the scientist saying, "That's not gonna help you now.", handing Luther back the phone as the IMF agent goes over to his laptop with Aikuro, Aqua, Saitama and Pina, Delbruuk telling Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and Amanda, "What's done is done."

"Shut up.", grudged Amanda to Delbruuk.

When Luther decodes the information on his computer, Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby R. and Amanda asked their friends, "Did we get it?"

"We got it.", confirms Luther, Aikuro, Aqua, Saitama, Pina and Nagisa, smiling while the others (except Ethan and Delbruuk) smile back.

Even though Delbruuk has done his job, laughing quietly once more...

...

...Ryuko smirked and she and Ethan said, "Go."

The light outside the room turned off as a power switching off is heard.

This startles Delbruuk and made the heroes smile, the walls of the hospital room falling down, revealing to be all a simulation all along.

Outside the fallen room were Rex and the other Anime Heroes Satsuki, Ragyo, Barazo, Leafa, Philia, Klein, Llenn, Ichigo, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Diana, Asuna, Katsuhira, Lelei, Rory, Tuka, Yao, Hiro, Hamilton, Rin, Kayano, Karma, Shinnosuke, Darkness, Yuuri, Chito, Doraemon, Nami, Roronoa, Brook, Usopp, Nico, Sanji, Franky, Chitoge, Tsugumi, Luluco, Eren, Lux, Nui, Ira, Uzu, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu, Shiro, Illya & Chloe, Izuku, Meliodas, Panache, Bozes, Maria, Haru, Namino, Makoto, Makiko, Ruby A. and Maiko standing, having seen and heard the whole thing.

"We heard every word.", grinned Izuku and Meliodas.

Wolf Blitzer on the TV then left the newsroom set, and all the Anime Heroes gather with Ryuko and Sinon in front with Ethan and Luther.

Maria ran and embraced Ryuko, the latter twirling her, "Ryuko, you did it!", the two laughing as they

"Got it monitored. Ready when you are.", Rex said at the monitoring station of the room, "Great job!"

Delbruuk was shellshocked by this surprise, seeing that this was a setup to tell him about John Lark with the manifesto.

Wolf Blitzer came over to Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and the other heroes, asking them, "Did we get it?"

"Yes, Blitzer.", Ryuko joked, as she and Ethan nod, "Of course we got it."

Wolf Blitzer then reveals to wear a secret mask, removing it and unveiling Benji.

"Told you all we'd get it.", Benji said in Wolf Blitzer's voice through the vocal cord strip gadget as Luther gives him the vocal strip remover to remove the gadget from his throat.

Delbruuk was scared, "I-I don't understand. The attacks didn't happen."

"The car accident you went, that was an hour ago.", revealed Luther, Amanda, Aqua and Saitama.

Benji unveiled, "I was driving the other car."

"How's that for a clever strategy?", Rory, Tuka, Satsuki, Ragyo, Leafa and Klein said.

As the Mission Impossible music was heard, Ryuko and Sinon chuckled, as the two and Ethan came over to Delbruuk with a tranquilizer gun, "What's done is done when we say is done."

Then Ryuko, Sinon and Ethan take Delbruuk out.

* * *

Tokyo.

We see four girls in a park, playing tag with teams of two.

A blonde girl, Koyume Koizuka, was teaming with her crush of the same gender with blue hair, Tsubasa Katsuki.

The other two girls in the other tag team were a pink-haired girl, Kaoruko Moeta, and a purple-haired girl, Ruki Irokawa.

"Tag! You're it!", Kaoruko and Ruki said as they tagged Koyume and Tsubasa, as a big chase around the park ensues, having fun.

Koyume and Tsubasa both say in unison happily, "I'm gonna come get you!", running to tag their two friends.

While frisbees and dogs pass in the park, the four girls continue to have fun playing tag.

But as their game continues, everything, including the sky and everyone around the four girls, turns completely dark.

"Uh...", Koyume asked, "...Kaoruko? Ruki?"

The two other girls ask in the distance, coming over, "Yeah?"

"Something's not right.", sensed Tsubasa.

Koyume questions curiously, "Does anyone seem everything just turned...dark...?", before the four notice a shade of orange shining on them.

"Koyume. Tsubasa.", Kaoruko and Ruki said, shocked.

Koyume and Tsubasa slowly turn around, and were surprised, Tsubasa brave while Koyume, in a state of amazement and utter shock, gasps quietly.

The reflection on one of Koyume's eyes shows a orange circle, fading to reveal a fiery and massive dragonic symbol.

The Super Anime Heroes symbol.

As the four girls watch the massive symbol loomed over them, dozens of people were waiting across near the symbol.

A silhouette of Ryuko. A silhouette of Sinon. A silhouette of Zero Two. And a silhouette of Ruby Rose.

The four were astonished by the symbol with the other characters waiting as this scene fades to white, revealing the story title.

 **SUPER ANIME HEROES  
ULTIMATE**

 **Part 1: Mission Impossible - Fallout**


	6. Assistance Interference

Germany.

Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon and the Anime Heroes were fastily driving to the airport hangar at the Ramstein Aerial Base, where Rex and Alan Hunley were waiting for them.

The cars park again near the airplane, and all of them exit.

"Ethan Hunt and Super Anime Heroes are back.", Zero Two and Ruby Rose anticipate.

With Ethan include Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria, Kirito, Amanda, the rest of the Anime Heroes and the new additions Koyume, Tsubasa, Kaoruko and Ruki!

"Here we all are!", all four of the Comic Girls characters introduced.

 **KOYUME KOIZUKA/TSUBASA KATSUKI/KAORUKA MOETA/RUKI IROKAWA Sketches the Adventure!**

Koyume giggled as she, Tsubasa, Kaoruka and Ruki followed the Anime Heroes, hugging Tsubasa.

Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon led and walked over to Rex and Alan saying, "Sir."

Alan said as Rex and the others listened when walking towards the preparing aircraft, "That phone you guys unlocked lead us to a server in Iceland but we managed to decrypt the communicate between John Lark and this woman, Alanna Mitsopolis, activist and philanthropist whose charity work has earned her the nickname The White Widow. It's all a front for her real trade, arms dealing, money laundering, extensive political connection. Lark and the Widow were meeting tonight to negotiate the delivery of unspecified package, which we can all assume is our missing plutonium. They'll make contact in the private lounge at the Grand Palais in Paris during her annual fund-raising event. The details are in the file. If Lark isn't there by midnight, the Widow will leave and sell the package to the highest bidder. Which gives you all...two hours to find Lark."

"And by the way, I'm glad to welcome our first newest recruits to the lineup. Koyume, Tsubasa, Kaoruka and Ruki.", Rex stated, "The four are given giant artistry pens as weapons, using creative imagination to defeat evil enemies."

Ryuko and Sinon grinned happily, "I'm so happy for these four. I guess we're all gonna be doing great this mission.", before she, Sinon and Ethan excuse themselves to Alan, "And sir, there's something you need to know-"

"I'm gonna stop you all right there.", Hunley said to Hunt, Rex and the Anime Heroes, "You all made a terrible choice to make in Berlin. Recover the plutonium or save your team. You chose your team, and now the world is at risk. Some flaw, deep within your cores being simply won't allow you all to choose between one life and millions."

Rex tried to talk sense into Alan, "We're very sorry about that, we wouldn't let anyone get-", while the Anime Heroes glared towards Hunley.

"You all see that as a sign of weakness, to me, that's your greatest strength.", interrupted Alan, making Rex groan, "It also tells me I can count on you all to cover my ass. Because coming here from CIA was a lateral move. Some say a step down, but I did it...because of all of you. Don't make me regret it."

Sinon and Ryuko seriously said to Alan, "...Fine."

"Whatever you say.", glared Kirito, Amanda and Artoria, while Zero Two and Ruby Rose look at each other, as well as Yang and Ichigo.

* * *

Meanwhile, three people were walking to their way outside the hangar. One woman with a business suit, a man with a moustache and suit, and lastly, a girl with blonde hair, a red jacket, shorts and shoes.

When the three go outside, the woman, named Erica Sloane, said to the man with them, named August Walker, "Make the call.", as he does so to make an order to shut the operation down.

The young girl with the two was a young adult, looking similar to Artoria Pendragon (who has been in the Anime Heroes association since the first installment), had green eyes different from Artoria's blue ones, and had a slightly different ponytail.

While Ryuko, Sinon, Ethan, Alan, Rex and the rest of the Anime Heroes were talking, they notice Erica, August and the girl coming over.

"Who are they?", asked Goku, Naruto and Luffy.

Aqua and Saitama notice, "Who's the girl?"

"I don't know those two, but I believe from the CIA. The girl however, I think she must gotten an invitation of mine? She does look similar to Artoria.", Rex detailed.

Koyume and Tsubasa held hands, questioning, "So, is she another new recruit? We love new recruits."

"I'm so glad you are. This is not the perfect time for her splash text introduction...", Rex said, breaking the fourth wall, "...but she will be."

Artoria thinks out loud, "He does look similar."

"He?!", the other Anime Heroes with Artoria exclaimed, "There's another boy that's a girl? We thought you were the only one here who's like a boy from your universe, unlike Rin."

Rin said, "They could be related."

"Dibs on relating to Artoria.", Nui said, couldn't help it.

The Pendragon calmed, "He's my son. I promise I'll tell you later."

"Oh.", the rest of the Anime Heroes went with this, Ryuko saying, "Let's just nickname her Red Saber for now, okay? Because she has a red casual jacket."

Sinon mentions, "Good. That's what Artoria is nicknamed too."

"Let me and Alan handle this.", Rex settled.

The three people finally stop to meet Alan and Rex, as they are dealing with the situation.

"What do you think you're doing, Erica?", Alan privately asked Erica.

Erica responds, "It may be your mission, but this is the CIA's plane. It doesn't take off my say-so."

"We don't have time for this.", Rex and Alan told.

"I have a team in Paris ready to grab him as soon as he gets to Palais. A 65 standing by to rendition him to GITMO where waterboard is waiting."

"Spend 24 hours, we don't have to pull a confession we can't trust from a man we haven't positively identified? No. We need reliable intelligence and we need it now. This scenario is precisely why the IMF and Anime Heroes exists!"

"The IMF and is Halloween, Alan. Bunch of grown men in rubber masks playing trick or treat. That goes the same for your Anime Heroes team, Rex. And if they held on to the plutonium in Berlin, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"And the team would be dead."

"Yes, they would. _That's_ the job. And that's why I want one of my own men on the scene, along with some girl tagging along with those Anime Heroes, to appraise the situation. Agent Walker, Special Activities."

"His reputation precedes."

"You use a scapel.", Erica said, "I prefer a hammer.", as Ryuko, Sinon, Koyume, Artoria, Kirito and Hunt exchange looks at Red Saber which she and Walker looks back.

Alan and Rex dealt, "The answer is no. I have operational authority here. Direct from the president, you have a problem with that, you take it up with him."

"I have already and he agrees with me.", Erica reinsured, "They will go. Or no one goes."

After a moment, Alan and Rex walks off, the latter going with Ethan Hunt and the Anime Heroes as he says, "Let's go, then. After all, beggars can't be choosers.", as he and the others go in the plane.

"No one comes between you two and that plutonium. Not Hunt. Not the Anime Heroes. Not their team. Not anyone.", strictly told Erica to Walker and Red Saber.

Walker answers with a nod and Red Saber says reluctantly, "Done. Whatever.", the two going off to the plane.

When both Alan and Erica walked away, Ryuko and Sinon led their Anime Heroes team, as well as Ethan Hunt, Rex, August Walker and Red Saber go inside the plane...


	7. Freefall

**Note: Part 1 is imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX (I don't own). The second half of this chapter will be expanded imaginably in IMAX.**

Later on in the night, the plane had taken off and was setting course for Paris.

Ethan, Walker, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Kirito, Artoria, Amanda, Aikuro, Mako, Aqua, Saitama, Miku, Satsuki, Ragyo, Philia, Leafa, Katsuhira, Diana, Pina, Lelei, Rory, Tuka, Yao, Hamilton, Klein, Yang, Blake and Weiss, Hiro, Shinnosuke, Nagisa, Rin, Kayano, Karma, Barazo, Ichigo, Asuna, Darkness, Goku, Yuuri, Chito, Kokoro, Doraemon, Llenn, Luffy, Nami, Roronoa, Brook, Usopp, Nico, Sanji, Franky, Neko, Chitoge, Tsugumi, Luluco, Eren, Ikuno, Naruto, Lux, Nui, Ira, Uzu, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu, Shiro, Illya & Chloe, Izuku, Meliodas, Panache, Bozes, Maria, Haru, Namino, Makoto, Makiko, Ruby, Maiko, Koyume, Tsubasa, Kaoruko, Ruki and Red Saber were inside the plane, waiting for their several-hour-long arrival as they listen to how the plan to find Lark and meet the White Widow.

"The White Widow has spies at every level of government. This plane is posing as a commercial airliner so we can jump into France undetected. Widow's meeting Lark in the VIP lounge at midnight. No one can be a bidder without a pre-issued electronic ID band. We've aquired the unique RFID number for Lark's band allowing us to locate it...with these.", said Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon, exampling two smartphones with a ID locator on, to Walker and Red Saber, "Find that ID band, you'll find Lark."

Both Walker and Red Saber asks, "Then what?"

"Then...", Ethan said, scanning Walker with an ID gadget, the high-tech gadget showing a example with Walker's face, "...I assume his identity."

Koyume, Tsubasa, Kaoruko and Ruki were fascinated by the ID technology, "Wow! That CIA director wasn't kidding."

"That is the most advanced gadget I've seen since we seen Dom last time.", Maria and Panache mentioned.

Leafa and Philia both said to Mako and Satsuki, "...Is it me or is there gonna be a foreshadow?"

"No spoiler, please.", excuses Ragyo and Klein with a shush.

Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon continued, "Make contact with the Widow, she takes us to the package."

"People actually fall for it. How do you all intend to make Lark cooperate?", both Walker and Red Saber nodded.

Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon then answered their question, picking up a needle, "We bump them in the crowd. In ten seconds he'll look like any other drunk in the crowd. Incoherent and completely pliable. After I borrow his face, you walk him out the front door and hand him to Sloane's extraction team."

"You're not gonna get rid of us that easily, guys.", joked Walker and Red Saber.

Ryuko and Ethan seriously replied, "That's not what this is about."

"Sure it is.", the other two provoke, "We know you all don't want us on this detail, but let's face it; if you've all made the hard choice in Berlin, we wouldn't be here."

Red Saber pointed out, "...And I'd rather stick around with you guys later on in this mission, but _I'm_ glad I'm here right now."

"If you hadn't done down in the syndicate agent they sent you to find, I wouldn't be here.", Ethan talked back to Walker, "That's right, I know all about you. You're why we don't have a living witness who can identify John Lark. Or the Apostles."

Ryuko and Sinon answered back to Red Saber, "And we would've found another way to find him. But we wouldn't have met you, young girl."

"Listen, if you call me a girl again, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, okay?", Red Saber berated quietly to Ryuko and Sinon, the latter two not afraid but rather angry.

Ryuko and Sinon growled, "You wouldn't dare. We're going, whether you like it or not."

"If you have a problem with my methods, you can always stay behind.", Walker also said to Ethan on the other conversation, "Your mission should you choose to accept it. Isn't that the thing?"

Zero Two and Ruby Rose look in shock with the others towards the conflict between both Ryuko and Sinon against Red Saber, while Chitoge and Nui commented, "Ooh, burn.", the latter adding, "Told you she's a he."

"Yeah, they're getting roasted.", terminologized Lux and Tsugumi, "Verbally."

Barazo jumped all of a sudden, "Did someone say roast?"

"No, it's not chowtime!", Rory and Tuka firmly told him.

Mako agreed with her father, "Dad's starting to get hungry though. Hopefully, there's good food down in Paris. Crouissants, fish, frog legs-"

"Can we talk about that later?", Artoria kindly asked.

Alarms start faintly in the plane. Lights are turned off. Red emergency lights lit inside.

 **Two minutes to decompression.**

"Decompression? What decompression, someone said decompression.", Illya freaked out, stopping the argument between Ryuko and Sinon against Red Saber.

Kokoro and Ikuno both calmed, "Relax. An indication that we gotta go soon-"

"I never calm down when I hear decompression! That's one of the words that get to me!", Illya frantically said, Chloe helping her calm down.

Nagisa explained, "It means it's time."

"Suit up.", told Ethan to Walker, "The Widow is meeting Lark in 30 minutes."

Ryuko sorted, "You two do that. We'll survive the impossible. We always do."

The plane was reaching the top atmosphere, while Ethan and Walker put on their skydiving gear. However the Anime Heroes and Red Saber don't, but instead getting technologically advanced parachutes with oxygen tanks. Their weapons have already been stored and kept.

 **Ten seconds to decompression.**

Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon notice Walker and Red Saber, asking, "Is your oxygen on?", coming over to fix it, "There's no atmosphere in this altitude. I don't need you two blacking out on us."

"Whatever, lifesavers.", sarcastically said Red Saber, as she, Walker, Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria, Kirito and the other Anime Heroes see the plane's cargo door opening.

Kirito and Asuna both said, "It's ready."

"Hey, your heads-up display is a built-in guidance system, follow it to the target, open your chute when the system says not before and definitely not after.", Ethan and Ryuko told Walker, Red Saber and everyone else in the Anime Heroes team listening, "Or the last thing that goes through your mind will be your kneecaps, is that clear?"

Walker told, "Crystal."

"Heard you. Got it.", Red Saber nodded.

The Anime Heroes team but Ryuko ensures, "We're with you!"

"Glad to lead with Sinon for the team.", thumbs-upped Ryuko, beckoning Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria, Kirito, Amanda and Aikuro as the eight (and Ethan), walk towards the open cargo door.

The 2.35:1 aspect ratio suddenly and slowly starts shifting bigger. By the time, Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria, Kirito, Amanda and Aikuro reach to the edge of the open door, the aspect ratio finished transforming into the IMAX 1.90:1 ratio.

Unfortunately, when the nine heroes looked out the cargo door, there was a powerful storm down in the clouds below, lightning flashing and thunder roaring.

The IMAX sequence continues (the next shot being a long camera shot), Ryuko and Sinon mutters, "That can't be good."

"What's wrong?", Amanda and Kirito question.

Ryuko and Sinon planned, "We guess we have to move.", as the two, Ethan, and the other six allies walk back to Walker, Red Saber, and the other Anime Heroes members in the IMAX ratio.

"Guys, we have a urgent emergency.", Zero Two and Ruby Rose reported to their friends.

Aqua, Saitama, Darkness and Goku ask, "What's happening?"

"Are we gonna die?!", Illya and Shinnosuke freaks out again.

Eren, Izuku and Meliodas calms, "No one's gonna die."

"We're doing the impossible.", Makoto and Tsubasa also relaxed to their friends.

Ethan also said, "We need to talk. Need to rethink this."

"Out of my way, Hunt.", Walker tells Ethan.

Hunt and Ryuko tells the CIA operative, "Walker, we got a problem, there's a storm and we need to-", but Walker suddenly removes the oxygen tube to Ethan's helmet.

"That's rude! Put it back!", Doraemon and Luffy aggravate.

August once again ignores, "Enough talk. I'll see you in Paris.", before he jumps out of the plane and dives.

"Talk about being in a rush- I just want this over with!", groaned Red Saber, her parachute and oxygen tank readied.

As the IMAX sequence continues, Ethan struggles to get the oxygen tube back onto his helmet, as Ryuko and Ethan led Sinon, Artoria, Kirito and the others running to the cargo bay door.

"Comeon, comeon, comeon, comeon, comeon, comeon...", murmured Ethan as he was fixing the oxygen in his skydiving helmet and succeeds.

Ryuko tells the Anime Heroes, "Ready? And...", before she, Ethan, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Kirito, Artoria, Amanda, Aikuro, Mako, Aqua, Saitama, Miku, Satsuki, Ragyo, Philia, Leafa, Katsuhira, Diana, Pina, Lelei, Rory, Tuka, Yao, Hamilton, Klein, Yang, Blake and Weiss, Hiro, Shinnosuke, Nagisa, Rin, Kayano, Karma, Barazo, Ichigo, Asuna, Darkness, Goku, Yuuri, Chito, Kokoro, Doraemon, Llenn, Luffy, Nami, Roronoa, Brook, Usopp, Nico, Sanji, Franky, Neko, Chitoge, Tsugumi, Luluco, Eren, Ikuno, Naruto, Lux, Nui, Ira, Uzu, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu, Shiro, Illya & Chloe, Izuku, Meliodas, Panache, Bozes, Maria, Haru, Namino, Makoto, Makiko, Ruby, Maiko, Koyume, Tsubasa, Kaoruko, Ruki and Red Saber all jump out of the plane in the IMAX ratio during the long camera shot, "...dive!"

The 87 of them (with Ryuko and Sinon are by Ethan, and the rest following them above) skydive down the atmosphere with their gear, attempting to follow Walker into the storm below during the IMAX sequence.

 **Altitude: 25,000 feet.**

"We gotta catch up with Walker. We wanna make sure he's okay!", Ryuko said, still skydiving.

Sinon said, "It will be risky though. Don't get thunderstruck!", when the Anime Heroes and Ethan almost catch up with Walker, as she, Ryuko and Hunt called, "Walker!"

"What's the matter, guys? Afraid of a bit of lightning?", taunts Walker.

Lux Arcadia senses something, " **WATCH OUT-** "

Lightning striked in midair. August, Hunt and the other Anime Heroes scattered. Deaf ears were temporary. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbles.

Ethan, Ryuko and the other 85 of them made it through the stormy clouds in the atmosphere, still in the IMAX ratio and the long camera shot continued.

Ryuko gasps after this moment, "Kirito? Sinon? Guys? Is everyone alright?"

"We're okay...", Sinon and Lux struggled whilst diving, not losing consciousness, "Ethan is too."

Pina and Lelei dazed while skydiving also, "I think that lightning strike must've packed a punch. Almost lost our hearing."

"I think I almost lost my breakfast.", Barazo, Ruby Rose and Zero Two uneased in midair.

Nagisa, Naruto and Hiro asks, "Where's Walker and Red Saber?", looking for them hurrily.

 **Altitude: 20,000 feet.**

"Walker?", Ethan asked, diving a bit with Ryuko and Sinon, "Do you copy? Walker...", they question while the latter two ask, "Red Saber, where are you?"

Luluco, Katsuhira and Shinnosuke saw, "There they are!", looking at the midair and unconscious Walker and Red Saber, as Ethan said, "Walker!"

"They must've blacked out!", Yuuki and Chito said, Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon flying over to the two.

Ryuko ordered, "The rest of you, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, do a formation!"

"How?!", rushes Luffy and Nami.

Sinon instructed quickly, "Hold hands together with each other and form a circle! Then the parachutes will automatically open once the time has come! Don't worry about us, we're gonna save these two!"

"Okay!", Maria, Haru, Makoto and Ruby all said, the 84 Anime Heroes holding hands together, and all formed a few circles to stay together, in the expanded IMAX ratio.

Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon try to reach Walker and Red Saber, but the three miss on the first try.

 **Altitude: 15,000 feet.**

The three quietly said, "Come on...", as they attempt to grab the two on their second try, Ethan saying, "Walker...WALKER!", and the other two main anime heroes yelling at the time too, "SABER!"

Ethan finally grabbed hold of Walker while Ryuko and Sinon grab Red Saber as the long IMAX camera shot follows.

The 89 of them were falling very faster, as Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon yell, "WALKER! SABER!"

 **Altitude: 10,000 feet.**

"We gotta save them! It isn't gonna last long!", Zero Two, Ruby Rose and Artoria panicked in midair, as the three main heroes began fixing Walker and Red Saber's oxygen tanks in the IMAX ratio.

 **9,000.**

Leafa and Satsuki shrieks, "HURRY!"

"We're already on it! The parachutes will activate very soon!", Sinon and Ryuko intensified.

 **8,000.**

Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon start transferring their oxygen tanks to Walker's and Red Saber's.

 **7,000.**

The three hook the oxygen tubes from the canisters to the two's gear.

 **6,000.**

They succeeded, and quickly start removing their oxygen canisters to switch theirs.

 **5,000.**

They hooked the oxygen up.

"Any time now!", Mako and Philia shook in midair during the Anime Heroes' circle formation.

 **4,000.**

Ryuko, Sinon and Ethan yell, "Walker! Saber!", trying to wake them up again, the former two saying, "Wake up, Saber!"

 **3,000.**

"GUYS!", called out all the Anime Heroes.

 **Deploy. Deploy. Deploy.**

Ryuko and Sinon shouted, " **NOW, EVERYONE!** ", as Ethan activates Walker's parachute while all the Anime Heroes' parachutes (including Red Saber's) were activated in the tense IMAX sequence.

In the last moments of the IMAX long camera shot, Ethan finally opens his parachute in the last minute, but the parachute hits the pinpointed top of the Grand Palais building where they're going to go.

The IMAX camera shot changes as we see Ryuko, Sinon and the unconscious Red Saber reaching the rest of the Anime Heroes flying altogether with the parachutes. Red Saber finally wakes up.

"Who- Ha? What, what happened?", confused Red Saber when waking up, "Last thing I remember, lightning struck."

Artoria told Red Saber, "You were unconscious throughout the freefall, so Ryuko and Sinon helped you with the oxygen tank, and now you're safe."

"Gee...thanks?", Red Saber raised an eyebrow.

Koyume giggled and said to Red Saber, "Now, we're in Paris! The city of love..."

"I'm aware that you've fallen in love with me, huh?", Tsubasa was kidding to Koyume.

The blonde Comic Girl character gasps and blushes, "Oh...thank you, senpai..."

"Newbies. Can't argue with that.", sighed Ichigo and told to her friends Zero Two, Ichigo, Kokoro and Miku.

At the same time with Ethan, he hung from his stuck parachute, who survived the intense freefall to France, and had hit the circular wall behind him.

Seeing he is on top of the Grand Palais, he groans, "Oh god.", before his detaches from his parachute. He started rolling down from the top, down the window-filled ramp and across the lining, still in the IMAX ratio.

"There he is! Let's catch up with him!", Amanda and Diana notice, all 87 Anime Heroes so far flying over to Ethan Hunt with their parachutes.

After another moment, he finally stops rolling on the flat window ceiling top, alright from this.

We see another view of the Grand Palais, the bass heard from the party inside and colorful raving lights flashing.

The 87 of them finally land on the Grand Palais, all fine and not having affected weight on the glass.

"We made it.", Yang and Ruby both said.

Blake, Weiss, Tuka and Panache all see, "Looks like they're having a blasting party down there."

"Seems to us like this adventure has gone up 110%.", Luffy, Goku and Naruto humorously jokes.

Ryuko and Sinon told, "We saved Red Saber and August from falling, and we need to see the White Widow soon. Let's go."

"Hi!"

The 88 turn to see Rex once again, climbing the ladder to where they are (still in the IMAX ratio).

Rex replies, "Nice job on the parachute deploy. That was intense."

"Uh, where have you been? And how did you here so quickly?", questioned Bozes, Tsugumi and Yao.

The President of the Super Anime Heroes organization explains, "Oh, I just left Germany six hours ago, and while all of you were skydiving, I finally made it to France, and I was quickly on my way to the Grand Palais to meet you here. Plus, your special luxurious vehicles have been stored in our interdimensional mega transportation heliplane, where we'll be using to go to the other dimensions."

"That so?", Shinnosuke notions, "It's pelicular to travel to other places at a faster rate."

Pina recounted, "We remember the heliplane. It had enough rooms for all of us to sleep in, it runs on alternative fuels and on it's own power supply. After all, it is another world."

"See? I knew you'd get the hang of it, Princess.", Bozes smiled to her friend.

Koyume and Red Saber appalled a bit, "You're a princess?"

"Yes. She's the leader of the Rose Order of Knights and a princess of the Special Region, to be exact.", revealed Lelei for Pina.

Pina sighed romantically, "I have such a wonderful girlfriend."

"Chat later. Now all we need to do is go to the party and meet this ' _White Widow'_.", Rex cuts to the chase as he straightens his tie, "Sloane did a total verbal burn to me and Hunley, but it doesn't matter anymore. As long as I can stick with you guys, it's a lot better."

August Walker finally landed on the Grand Palais building with the other 89, fully conscious as he pulls his parachute once landing. He sees them, and talks to Ethan when tapping the switched oxygen tank and pointed, "Looks like you lost your oxygen."

"Glad you noticed.", sarcastically calls Red Saber, Ethan a bit confused but ignores it.

Ryuko and Sinon told the story, "We switched the oxygen tanks in midair while you're unconscious with Saber."

"Okay. Now that's incredibly impossible. Probably the best I heard yet.", chuckled Rex.

Artoria and Kirito said, "Now would be the time to go."

"Right.", all the other Anime Heroes agreed with Artoria and Kirito.

In the end of the IMAX sequence, the next shot shows Ethan, Walker and the other Anime Heroes taking off their gear and left the top, going to the door nearby leading inside.

The 1.90:1 IMAX ratio finally switches back to 2.35:1, as Ryuko, Sinon and Ethan unlock the door and head inside...


	8. Bathroom Brawl

**A/N: The end of this chapter will feature a surprise.**

The 90 characters went inside the door, entering the building and carefully walking across the walkways.

Ryuko, Sinon and Ethan says to Walker, Red Saber and the rest of the Anime Heroes, "That's where the Widow is meeting Lark."

"Whatever you say.", Pina, Nagisa and Goku follows.

Inside was almost as loud like a concert. Security guards had ID scanners allowing people to go to the lounge.

Ethan pulls out a knapsack from his bag, opening it to show the same smartphones from earlier.

"Get ready, guys. This won't take too long.", Ryuko and Rex told everyone, Hunt and Walker changing.

* * *

Below, the party was dropping the beats. The DJ was getting the jam on while the many celebrators were raving.

The Anime Heroes, Rex, Hunt and August were walking through the crowd in order to find the subject on the tracker.

With Red Saber and Walker however, they manage to get the signal before Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon, Rex and the others do.

Trying to communicate to each other through the loudness of the rave party, they slowly push through the crowd until the 90 of them finally reunite.

"What did you get?", yelled Ryuko.

Red Saber pointed, "I guess it's coming from there.", to the unisex bathroom toilettes room.

"Here goes nothing.", Leafa and Satsuki both say in unison.

Ryuko and Sinon said, "Alright! Miku, Llenn, Nami, Roronoa, Brook, Usopp, Nico, Sanji, Franky, Uzu, Ira, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu, Shiro, Kaoruko, Ruki, Namino, Makiko, Maiko, Aikuro, Illya, Chloe, Barazo, Hamilton, Yao, Bozes, Katsuhira and Shinnosuke, would all of you be okay to make sure nothing happens outside?"

"I have some earplugs on, and I'll give you some on the meantime.", loudly spoke Rex to the 30 characters through the party, giving them some earplugs, "We'll be right back!", before he, Ryuko, Sinon, Hunt, Walker and the other 55 go inside the bathroom.

Letting someone pass on the way in, they went through the door, revealing a solid white room, while another two men pass and exit the unisex bathroom.

"Let's go get some identification.", Ruby Rose said.

The 60 search inside the bathroom. Gathering once again, they notice and look, seeing someone that happens to be an Apostle terrorist, who finished using the toilet.

"Bingo.", Red Saber said faintly.

The two agents, Rex and the 57 Anime Heroes walk by the Apostle washing his hands, and wait until the coast is clear, the characters keeping themselves busy. Ethan pulls out the needle from earlier.

"We got him...", Ryuko prepared, as she and Ethan were walking over to inject the Apostle but was stopped by another citizen washing his hands too, annoying Ryuko.

She, Ethan, Sinon, Walker and Red Saber play cool, pretending to wash their hands.

But Walker and Red Saber makes eye contact with the Apostle terrorist.

The pedestrian finished washing his hands and leaves to the door.

Rex and the other Anime Heroes, including Mako, Leafa, Saitama, Satsuki, Ragyo, Klein, Amanda, Diana, Pina, Nagisa, Doraemon and the rest, busy waiting, washing their hands and/or at the stalls, see the citizen leaving and closing the door behind him.

The three Anime Heroes, Ethan and Walker prepare themselves.

The door closes.

Ethan and Ryuko suddenly attempt to strike the Apostle (the former with the needle), but the rogue agent blocks the attack, and knocks them onto the sink, Ethan dropping the needle. Sinon punches the Apostle to let her two friends free, but to no attempt.

Walker and Red Saber help by the former using the face ID gadget and the latter using her fists, whacking his face.

And to finish it off, Ryuko said, "Now, Mako!", as Mako ran over to them and pulls out a Final Super-Attack ball like what Ryuko, Aikuro and Satsuki had last time, crushing it with rainbow eyes in the process and unleashing her Super-Attack, **Uniform Delinquent**.

Mako puts on her Two-Star Goku Uniform, she whacks the Apostle agent with her trusty golden bat associated with the uniform and also her bronze knuckles to punch him dozens of times, before knocking out the Apostle with a few midair kicks with her Geta shoes, her ultimate attack finishing.

"Whoa!", Red Saber, Koyume and Tsubasa wowed, "I've never seen something like that before."

Rex corrected, "It's called a Final Super-Attack. Every one of the Anime Heroes has one, including you guys."

"Excellent job with the uniform, Mako.", Ryuko congratulated.

Ethan searched, questioning, "Where's the needle?"

"Didn't need it.", Walker told.

Rex, Maria and the other Anime Heroes see what happened, the former two surprised, "This is gonna be too easy."

"Let's scan then.", Doraemon and Shinnosuke gladly continued, but not before they heard people coming to the unisex restroom.

Ethan, Ryuko and Rex hurry, "Get him up."

"We need to scan this son of a bitch.", swore Sinon and Amanda, the former helping the three heroes, Walker and Red Saber.

The five help carry the Apostle agent, but his gun falls onto the floor under the stall.

By the time they placed the Apostle agent on the toilet seat, the Anime Heroes and Rex see four guys coming in right before the five characters close the stall door.

"Act natural.", privately whispered Doraemon to the others.

Inside the toilet stall, Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon grab the Face ID gadget, but when they open it, they find it to be damaged due to Walker using it as a weapon.

"Really, guys? Really?", whispered Sinon to Walker and Red Saber, Ethan and Ryukoshowing this to Walker and her, with unsatsified looks.

Red Saber whispered in annoyance, "We were just trying to help, okay?"

One of the four men, who was at the urinals in the same unisex bathroom they and the Anime Heroes are all in, notices the stall and questioned in French. A couple seconds later, he quietens his three friends and points to the stall where Ethan, Walker, Ryuko, Sinon, Red Saber and the Apostle agent were in,

"That isn't good.", Tuka and Rory see.

Chitoge was creeped out, "No, not now..."

"Are they gay?", curiously whispers Koyume and Tsubasa, waiting, "Don't blame us; that's what some partygoers are like sometimes, but I don't blame them either."

Satsuki asks Ragyo, "Mother, do you have a Super-Attack ball on you?"

"Always have been saving. Always will save.", wisely said the Kiryuin with a smile.

Koyume gasped in surprise, "You're her mother?", to Ragyo referring to Satsuki.

"We have a lot to talk about.", discusses Rex.

Inside the stall, Ethan and Ryuko scan the Apostle's face, struggling the create the digital face with the broken display.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

The four French boys outside were asking in their foreign-language, asking if they would come in. They continue knocking on the stall door.

"Don't be shy! The more the merrier!", the four boys said in French.

Ryuko and Sinon shout, "Not now! This is an emergency! You need to leave!", in a polite tone. "Take your gayness somewhere else."

"Come on, don't be shy...", one of the four French boys plead lustfully.

Two of the four also said, "Can we join you? We won't bite, guys."

Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon felt annoyed by the four outside, who continue annoying them.

"That's it...now I'm gonna kill them!", berated Red Saber quietly.

Ryuko objects, "No. They'll leave, just bear with it, they'll leave."

"I hate annoying gay people. Not one of our Anime Hero friends, though.", said Sinon.

The four French boys were outside, laughing and hugging each other by the shoulders, singing La Vie En Rose. But in a second, someone taps one of them on the back.

"What is it?", one of the four boys said in French, turning around. Their expressions immediately turn from laughingly happy to simply scared.

It was Ragyo Kuriyuin, who already used a Final Super-Attack ball, who already gained her Super-Attack ability, **Ultimate Shinra-Koketsu** , complete with her Shinra-Koketsu final form appearance. Immediately, she punches the four French boys to the side, knocking them against the wall.

Getting back up, the four were horrified by Ragyo's Shinra-Koketsu appearance, and she said to them, "Get out of here, NOW!", terrifyingly.

The French boys nodded and screamed, running right before Ragyo turns back to her regular form like always.

"Thank you, mother.", Ryuko and Satsuki both said.

Ragyo replies, "You're welcome. Final Super-Attacks do come in handy."

"So does for all of us.", Mako and Barazo said together.

Inside the stall, Ryuko and Sinon exchange looks and laugh happily, while Ethan, Walker and Red Saber listen carefully to the French boys screaming and leaving through the door.

But to make things a turn for the worse, the Apostle agent regains consciousness.

The unisex bathroom door slowly closes again, and when it completely does, Ryuko and Sinon look back at the rogue agent with Ethan to see what happened...

...and the Apostle punches the heck out of Red Saber, Ethan, Walker, Ryuko and Sinon.

The evil agent kicks the door and detaches it from the stall, Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon falling to the ground, startling Rex and the other Anime Heroes.

"Ryuko! Sinon! Guys!", the others and Rex all said.

The Apostle fights against Walker and Red Saber, one time using the broken ID gadget and mostly fistfighting, both Walker and Red Saber eventually taking the Apostle to the ground too. But the Apostle agent rolls on Walker, punches his throat, knocks Red Saber off his back, and blocks Artoria (trying to stop the agent from Red Saber) by the sword, knocking her to the ground.

Hunt, Ryuko and Sinon get up again, but the rogue kicks them up, and the three fight him.

"Guys, help!", Ryuko told as she uses her Scissor-Blade to attack the Apostle, but he was stronger.

Ethan, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two and Ruby Rose help try taking down the Apostle with Walker and Red Saber, the two throwing her through the mirrored walls of the sink area.

Shards of glass layed on the ground. Yet, the Apostle wasn't taken out.

Rex goes outside quick to warn the other 30 outside the unisex bathroom, and Anime Heroes such as Luffy, Goku, Naruto and Neko was about to get the Apostle, but he gets a metal pipe from one of the sinks, slamming the four Anime Heroes with it.

The Apostle uses it to fight Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon, dodging it as he destroys part of a bathroom wall. Walker and Red Saber grab him from behind, but he kicks Ethan.

Luffy, Goku, Neko, Naruto, Kirito and Amanda try to help August and Red Saber, but the Apostle breaks free and brings the two down, knocking the six Anime Heroes in the process.

The Apostle rogue fights Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon, dodging some of the Apostle's attacks but eventually were knocked onto the wall again, and the enemy this time gets behind Ethan and threatens to cut Ethan's neck with the pipe.

"Stop!", resisted Ryuko and Sinon, the two helping Ethan by not letting the pipe cut his neck, "Pina! Nagisa! Koyume! Come!", the two main anime characters said to their friends, the three holding the Apostle behind.

August and Red Saber slowly get up once again, feeling a bit of pain from the fight.

"If that's what you want...", Red Saber said as she removes her red jacket while Walker removes his jacket, "...then that's what you'll get!"

The Apostle sees the two coming, so he turns away with Ethan in hostage and the Anime Heroes helping.

Red Saber warned the Anime Heroes, "Stand back.", as she and Walker prepare their fists.

"Maybe just a little! Now!", Ryuko told the three friends as she and Sinon kick the wall after Pina, Nagisa and Koyume move from holding the enemy back, causing the two, Ethan and the Apostle to hit the wall, the three heroes punching the Apostle a couple times before getting punched back, and both August and Red Saber give a couple more punches to the enemy.

As Tsugumi and both Blake and Weiss help fight the enemy, the three as well as Walker and Red Saber were being overpowered, the Apostle holding both Walker and Red Saber hostage, knocking them to the ground once more with Ethan and the other Anime Heroes watching.

"No...", Ryuko mutters, seeing the Apostle at the ready, "...we will **NOT LOSE**!", she yells and screams a battle-cry, as she and Ethan runs towards the Apostle and pins him to the ground after smashing through a bathroom wall near the sinks by the stalls while Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose and the other Anime Heroes watch! She angrily curses, "TIME TO END THIS, MOTHERFUCKER!"

The Apostle quickly sees the gun he lost under the bathroom stall and he grabs it! The enemy then knocks Ryuko once, who tries to choke him by the neck as Ethan also tries resisting him aiming the gun on his head.

The gun was nearing to aim at his head. The Apostle growled as he was prepared to pull the trigger...

...

...and suddenly, chains started appearing out of nowhere, causing Ryuko to lose hold of the Apostle as the chains wrap around the enemy.

And another gunshot, killing the Apostle, immediately stopping the seemed Super-Attack.

The Anime Heroes in the unisex bathroom, including Sinon, reunite and gathered with Ryuko, as she has her scissor blade ready, Sinon having her sniper-rifle bow and Ethan grabbing the gun and aiming at the ready too, but everyone was all surprised by who they saw.

Old friends.


	9. Familiar Faces

**A/N: Many revealed characters in this chapter has been in the previous four installments of this crossover series who only appeared once or twice excluding the 4th installment. I will create the past installments, in time.**

A few of the old friends the Super Anime Heroes, including Ryuko and Sinon, they saw; one of them had blue short hair, and the other having short pink hair, wearing maid outfits.

Ram and Rem.

The last and third friend is a woman named Ilsa Faust, who was with the Anime Heroes and Ethan Hunt last time.

"...shit.", faintly said Ilsa, seeing Ethan and the Anime Heroes once again.

Then Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Amanda, Artoria, Kirito, Mako, Aqua, Saitama, Pina, Lelei, Rin, Satsuki, Ragyo, Diana, Asuna, Yang, Blake and Weiss, Leafa, Philia, Goku, Ichigo, Darkness, Klein, Kokoro, Yuuri, Chito, Doraemon, and Nagisa all cheered, "RAM! REM! YOU'RE BACK!", coming forward with Ryuko and Sinon's weapons ceased back in place, the said characters all hugging the two.

Ram and Rem say in unison, "We're back."

"Who are they?", asked Rory, Tuka, Panache, Nui, Ikuno, Lux, Luffy, Neko, Naruto, Izuku, Meliodas, Hiro, Karma, Kayano, Maria, Haru, Makoto, Ruby A., Koyume, Tsubasa and Red Saber.

Ryuko and Sinon delighted, "Why, they're old friends from the second and third assignments we had together! This is the fifth now, and we haven't seen them for...months!"

"I'm glad everyone is going to be back since Rex wasn't kidding too.", Mako smiled.

Chitoge and Tsugumi question, "Speaking of who, where is he?"

Rex then enters the unisex bathroom with Nami, Roronoa, Brook, Usopp, Nico, Sanji, Franky, Uzu, Ira, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu, Shiro, Kaoruko, Ruki, Namino, Makiko, Maiko, Aikuro, Illya and Chloe, Barazo, Hamilton, Yao, Bozes, Katsuhira and Shinnosuke, the president of the SAH organization saying, "We need to get there and save them. They must've risk death by now- Oh, how I don't like Miku and Llenn for being stuck in that awful crowd..."

He and the 28 anime characters see the Anime Heroes, Ethan and Ilsa in the battle-wrecked restroom, with the main group hugging a few old friends of theirs, Ram and Rem.

"Well, what do you know? What did I tell you?", Rex proved, "Everyone is here."

Ram and Rem giggled, "Glad to see you back, old friend."

Then, they heard three people coming, three female and one male.

"Someone's coming.", Lux thought (but no premonition).

Pina prepares, "Weapons ready?", the Anime Heroes pulling out their weapons, Rex pulling a gun out for safe keeping.

The restroom door opens, revealing four familiar faces. The male was African-American, wearing a blue Vanguard suit, one female being white (with brown hair) and a army-like Vanguard suit, the second having spiky brown short hair, beige jacket and black shirt underneath, and the third having black purple-highlighted half-shaved hair with a purple jacket and a purple crop top.

They all had guns at the ready, searching the washroom for what happened. They stop as they all saw the Anime Heroes and Rex watching them.

Zero Two yelled, "JULIAN CHASE! They're back!", in surprise.

"...Julian?", Ichigo remembered and recognized the three.

"Julian Chase. At your service. Remember?"

Ichigo tears up in happiness and emotion, coming over as she hugs the two girls first, "Yasamin! Valentina! Julian!", crying, "I missed you all so much..."

"What the heck is that all about?", questioned Illya and Chloe to Rex, the four Comic Girls characters and Red Saber awkwardly confused.

Rex tells, "Short story, I put Ichigo in a team of additional three, on and off in our third assignment not too long ago."

"I've been gone solo with my other friends guys, can you believe it? I bet I was pretty good too. Currently we're in our eight-missionary-long assignment, this is the first so far, we believe. But still, I'm super stoked to be a part of-", Ichigo recounted to Julian, Yasamin and Valentina.

Julian nudges the blue-haired girl on the head, "Our team? Of course, we all are a team together, no matter what. Plus, I'd like you to meet my friend, Miranda Worth. We're in a relationship. Still friends though?"

"Still friends.", Ichigo shakes Julian's hand.

Yasamin and Valentina slap her on the back for greetings, "Welcome back, Ichigo."

"Ah...we're so happy for her.", Zero Two, Kokoro and Ikuno all said, before the latter, Rory, Tuka, Panache, Nami, Roronoa, Brook, Usopp, Nico, Sanji, Franky, Uzu, Ira, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu, Shiro, Kaoruko, Ruki, Namino, Makiko, Maiko, Aikuro, Illya and Chloe, Yao, Bozes, Nui, Lux, Luffy, Neko, Naruto, Izuku, Meliodas, Hiro, Karma, Kayano, Maria, Haru, Makoto, Ruby A., Koyume, Tsubasa and Red Saber asked, "Are they new too?"

Rex confirmed, "Another old friend indeed. But I bet there's another one coming right now..."

That is, before they heard something in the middle of the left part of the restroom.

A portal appears, and summons a red-short-haired teenage girl with a blue security uniform, an old friend of the Anime Heroes.

" **AOI SAKURAI!** ", immediately recognizes Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Amanda, Artoria, Kirito, Mako, Aqua, Saitama, Pina, Lelei, Rin, Barazo, Hamilton, Aikuro, Satsuki, Ragyo, Diana, Asuna, Yang, Blake and Weiss, Leafa, Philia, Goku, Ichigo, Darkness, Klein, Kokoro, Yuuri, Chito, Ram and Rem, Julian, Yasamin, Valentina, Doraemon, Shinnosuke and Nagisa, yelling this, "SAKURAI IS BACK!"

Aoi Sakurai turned and said, "Glad to be back again, young cadets.", before they hugged her.

"That's an introduction.", Tuka and Yao both said, Chitoge, Tsugumi, Rory, Panache, Nui, Ikuno, Lux, Luffy, Neko, Naruto, Izuku, Meliodas, Hiro, Karma, Kayano, Maria, Nami, Roronoa, Brook, Usopp, Nico, Sanji, Franky, Uzu, Ira, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu, Shiro, Kaoruko, Ruki, Namino, Makiko, Maiko, Illya and Chloe, Bozes, Haru, Makoto, Ruby A., Miranda, Koyume, Tsubasa and Red Saber agreeing.

Rory giggled, "More like a returning introduction."

"Everyone. Is. Here.", astonished Kaoruko and Ruki, "Wait...does that mean-"

Miku suddenly came in, panting in exhaustion, "Sorry I'm late...the party was wild. I even bumped into someone on the way here...", presenting a blonde boy, wearing a white uniform and has green eyes.

"9'a?! (Nine Alpha)", Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Amanda, Artoria, Kirito, Mako, Aqua, Saitama, Pina, Hamilton, Aikuro, Satsuki, Ragyo, Diana, Leafa, Philia, Klein, Ram, Rem, Hiro and Shinnosuke saw and yelled, " **9'a!** "

Julian Chase said, "Okay. Him, we don't know very much."

"Same here.", Barazo, Lelei and Aoi Sakurai joined in.

Kokoro and Ikuno told, "You do realize he's from our world, right?"

Rex told, "He was in the second assignment, called it quits after, but he accepted to return."

"How many more are coming back, this is too much...", Ruby Azumi and Makoto ask nicely to Rex, "We're getting a risk of having a splitting headache.

Llenn also comes in, "Sorry. Guess who I got?", as she reveals a girl with white hair, donning headphones, having red eyes and a jiving outfit.

"Yuna.", 9'a noticed, who hugged her for a moment when switching from the Heroes' hugs, "Good to see you again."

Sinon and Llenn were shocked with Ryuko and the other Anime Heroes, "Okay...that was unusual. But Yuna's back!"

"Some of us too don't know her.", Aoi Sakurai seemed, characters such as Julian, Doraemon, Nagisa, Neko, Naruto, Goku and Luffy agreeing.

Asuna revealed, "But I do know her from my, Kirito, Leafa, Philia, Klein, Llenn and Sinon's world."

"Guys, it's been a long time!", Yuna said, hugging Sinon and Llenn after hers with 9'a, "I heard you guys have been going on a big mission this time, and I got Rex's message. It has something to do with the phrase, _'Everyone is here.'_ I think it means we're back."

Ram and Rem say in unison, "And there are new guests we've never seen before."

"Okay," Haru interrupts a bit, "Is there one more, or is that it?"

Miku and Llenn hesitate and revealed, "There's one more you want to meet.", before knocking the door, and the unveiled character comes through the door.

The last returning character had a blue uniform, long blue boots, a pointed blue hat, and magic wand on the side. She had long brown hair with a ponytail on the back, red eyes and is a teenager.

Akko Kagari.

"Akko!", Amanda and Diana surprised, hugging her quickly, "We missed you so!"

Akko replied, "Amanda! Diana! It's so nice to see you guys!"

"Thank you, Rex! Thank you!", Diana cried.

Rex satisfies, "Everything I can do for my wonderful Anime Heroes, I'm grateful."

"So...", Kaoruko and Ruki said, "Let me get this straight; when you said, _'Everyone is here'_ , does that mean all the Anime Heroes from the past and present literally come together again?", Koyume, Tsubasa and Red Saber nodding.

The creator of the Anime Heroes team said, "That's right. Every character in the Super Anime Heroes history is joining the adventure. Indeed. Absolutely everyone EVER is in this assignment, including some who only appeared once, or twice, in the past. So by the saying, Mission Impossible, I have made the impossible, possible for this group. Plus, new ones like you four...", referring to Koyume, Tsubasa, Kaoruko and Ruki, "...and maybe you...", referring to Red Saber, "...may join the roster, with more soon to come! For those of you, Ram and Rem, Julian Chase, Miranda Worth, Yasamin Madrani, Valentina Romanyszyn, Aoi Sakurai, 9'a, Yuna and Akko Kagari, who are wondering about the newcomers, they are Lelei La Lalena, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, Barazo Mankanshoku, Rin Tohsaka, Doraemon, Yuuri and Chito, Llenn, Son Goku, Tuka Luna Marceau, Yao Haa Dushi, Rory Mercury, Chitoge Kirisaki, Tsugumi Seishiro, Panache Fure Kalgi, Nui Harime, Ikuno, Lux Arcadia, Monkey D. Luffy, Neko, Naruto, Izuku Midoriya, Meliodas, Hiro, Karma Akabane, Kaede Kayano, Maria, Nami, Roronoa Zoro, Brook, Usopp, Nico Robin, Sanji, Franky, Uzu Sanageyama, Ira Gamagoori, Nonon Jakuzure, Hoka Inumuta, Rei Hoomaru, Tsumugu Kinigase, Shiro Iori, Haru Soramachi, Makoto Mitsurugi, Ruby Azumi, Namino Murakami, Makiko Maki, Maiko Sakura, Illya and Chloe von Einsbern, Bozes Co Palesti, Koyume Koizuka, Tsubasa Katsuki, Kaoruko Moeta, Ruki Irokawa, and Red Saber."

"That's exciting.", Ram and Rem, Julian Chase, Miranda Worth, Yasamin Madrani, Valentina Romanyszyn, Aoi Sakurai, 9'a, Yuna and Akko Kagari.

Mako and Llenn continue, "Staying on the missionary topic now, what happened here?"

"We both helped kill the evil enemy that was threatening to kill Ethan and Ryuko.", Ram and Rem explained quick.

Amanda looked at what the fight resulted, "Man, what a mess."

"The Apostle was killed.", disappointed Artoria.

9'a asks, "Who?"

"They're remnants of the terrorist organization The Syndicate, which we faced last time with that woman here, Ilsa Faust.", Kirito tells 9'a.

August Walker awkwardly walks from the other side of the bathroom, seeing Ilsa and the 10 returning Anime Heroes. Ilsa aims her gun at Walker, the latter raising his hands.

"He's on your side.", Red Saber sarcastically said.

The 97 Anime Heroes, Ethan, Walker and Ilsa look at the deceased Apostle's body.

Walker and Red Saber ask, "Do you still need a mask?"

"We need a face, to make a mask.", corrects Ryuko, Sinon and Ethan.

Both Ram and Rem, and Ilsa apologizes, "Sorry.", the latter adds, "I was aiming for his chest."

"You didn't realize until now, right?", Julian and Aoi glared at the twins.

Rem tells her twin, "Sister, sister. We both know it's been a long time since we met our friends."

"Rem, Rem. What Ilsa had said is true, maybe it was a defected aim.", said Ram to Rem.

Rex tells the two, "You look so cute together, honestly, when you're around.", smiling.

"What are you doing here?", Ethan and Ryuko in the meantime questions Ilsa, seeing her again after last time.

Ilsa greeted, "It's good to see you all too. Also seems you've picked up some new friends along the way."

"Yeah, it's almost a hundred with additionals.", Rex put his index finger up, "What can I say like those French guys earlier? The more the merrier."

Ragyo grunts, "I hate gay perverts.", recounting the recent time.

"Neither do we.", Ryuko, Satsuki, Ram and Rem say in unison.

Koyume, Red Saber and Walker confused to Ilsa, "I'm sorry, we're confused. You are?"

Ryuko, Sinon and Ethan said for her, "An old friend.", the three grabbing Walker's jacket and putting it on the dead body.

The three, including Walker, Red Saber and Koyume once again help put the body in the broken toilet stall again, a trail of blood left on the floor, as the latter three move out of the stall.

"I have some bleach on me.", Aoi Sakurai said, pulling out a small towel, gloves and some bleach, kneeling down to help clean the small pool of blood, "Doraemon, Rin, Barazo. Help with the mess, please."

Barazo responds, "Will do.", as he, Doraemon and Rin kneel and help clean with towels of bleach and wore gloves.

Ethan, Ryuko and Sinon check the Apostle's jacket and they find his screen-damaged phone, but is unable to turn on.

"Cancel extraction. We're Code Blue. Send sanitation.", Walker called on his phone, hanging up.

Ethan and Ryuko remove the ID bracelet the Apostle had, before the two left the stall while the four Anime Heroes were still cleaning the bloody scene. The two both said to Ilsa, "You didn't answer our question. What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, they hear three people coming as they enter the bathroom. Ilsa quickly comes to Walker and puts his head and neck up, saying, "That's it, just take it easy. That's it. Just keep your head back until the bleeding stops!"

"The pain, it hurts so bad...", Koyume acted with Tsubasa coping her, as if she had a scrape, and Koyume faced the other direction.

Ruby Azumi screamed, "I got a booboo...!", acting like if she was crying while Makoto Mitsurugi comforted her.

"Nosebleeds...oh, how they hurt me!", Rex acted, Kirito, Eren and Meliodas comforting him too.

Red Saber also acted at the time, "Help stop the bleeding, it really hurts. Damn, I hate giant papercuts!", while Aoi, Barazo, Doraemon and Rin were still cleaning, and the other Anime Heroes were taking care of the others acting in agony.

"Hey, you three!", Julian Chase said as he, Ryuko, Sinon and Ethan came forward (the latter three silent), "Can't you see we're in the middle of a multitasking health emergency?"

Ryuko and Ethan also said at the time, "What is it? Hey?", both in French, "You want some too?", the three men leaving the bathroom.

"Works every time.", Koyume and Ruby A. turned and smiled, the latter giggling.

Ruby, Yang and Zero Two told Ryuko, "We didn't know you speak French."

"Not much, but just beginner's luck.", the Matoi girl says, as she and Ethan continues sticking with the situation to Faust, "You're not here by accident. Who sent you?"

Sinon glares at Ilsa, "Yeah, is it the Syndicate, or the Apostles?"

"I can't tell you that.", refused Faust.

Walker notices Ethan putting on the ID bracelet, as he and Red Saber asks, "What are you doing?"

"I have a date with the White Widow.", Ethan pretended.

Walker discussed, "He had the date with the Widow. You, look nothing like him."

"The one who attacked us earlier?", Red Saber raised an eyebrow.

Ryuko corrected, "Not me, I'm with Maria."

"That's something.", blushed Maria.

Ethan plans, "Now, we have to hope they never met. Come on, Ryuko, Rex and heroes.", telling the 97 Anime Heroes and Rex to follow.

"Hope is not a strategy!", Walker raised his voice a bit.

Red Saber objects, "Whatever, I don't care.", refusing to go with Ethan, Ryuko and the others for now.

"You must be new.", Ilsa said to not just Walker, but also Red Saber.

Ethan said, fixing his suit, "I have no other choice. White Widow is our only lead. I have to be this guy for 5 minutes."

"And we don't want to cause a scene to get us in trouble.", Sinon and Ryuko smoothly said.

Ilsa told him, "Don't do it."

"What? What is it? What aren't you telling us?", Ethan and Ryuko questioned Ilsa.

She responded, "You all don't understand what you're involved in."

"We all don't understand what we're involved in? We don't understand, what we're involved in?!", the two argue to Faust quietly, before hesitating, "What are we involved in?"

Walker reminded them, "If you're meeting the Widow, she leaves in three minutes."

"Gosh.", Goku comments, "Better get going."

Ethan and Ryuko also has no response towards Ilsa or Walker, and turns away from them, the latter saying, "Let's go, everyone.", to the Anime Heroes.

"Ethan-", Ilsa tried to talk to Ethan.

The IMF agent told back, "We'll make it work."

"Ethan..."

"We'll make it work!"

Then, Ryuko, Sinon, Rex, and the 94 Anime Heroes (excluding Red Saber), left the bathroom, leaving Ilsa, Red Saber and Walker.

"Name's Walker.", he introduced to Ilsa.

Red Saber also spoke, "And my name's-"

"Yeah? You're welcome.", interrupts Ilsa, not letting Red Saber finish, and she leaves.

Walker watches Ilsa leave while Red Saber said to herself, "Damn it. Didn't let me finish."


End file.
